Jaeyong Songfic Series
by Jaeyong Twins
Summary: ff songfic Jaeyong yang berbeda isi perchapternya dalam berbagai rating/Part Two; Angel—NCT 127/ "I saw an angel. Ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu, kau bersinar seperti malaikat dari surga. Cantik, apa yang harus kulakukan?" / [ NCT ] [ Jaehyun x Taeyong ] / Happy #NCTU1stAnniversary!
1. Chapter 1

**Jaeyong Songfic Series.**

[ **Jaehyun x Taeyong** ]

YAOI, OOC.

Rate T

Semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent. Lagu yang kita buat songfic milik agensi masing-masing.

FF ini berasal dari **otakku sendiri**. Jika ada kesamaan dengan FF lain hanyalah sebuah **kebetulan**.

 **Dilarang keras sengaja meniru ide dan isi cerita**. Aku memang masih **bocah** , tapi **tolong hargai** **karya abal-abal bocah** yang satu ini, ya ^^

* * *

 **Part One** ; Yum Yum—Macaroon Honey Dduk (Produce 101)

 **Happy Reading~ ^^**

 **Ps**. Aku sarankan kalian dengerin lagu dengan judul yang tertera diatas sebagai backsound biar feelnya kena/? ^^ Yah, biar sesuai gitu antara songfic sama backsoundnya~

* * *

1, 2, 3, I think you'll keep wanting more~

* * *

Jaehyun meremas tas ransel yang berada di pundaknya dan tersenyum ramah dengan siswa-siswi SOPA yang menyapanya, walaupun sebagian besar dari mereka tidak dikenali oleh Jaehyun. Wajar saja, Jaehyun adalah siswa baru di SOPA yang pindah dari Amerika. Ia baru dua minggu bersekolah di sini.

Tapi, sosok Jaehyun dengan cepat dikenal oleh semua siswa-siswi SOPA di semua kelas. Sifatnya yang baik, ramah, lucu, dan pintar mampu menarik hati guru dan siswa-siswi SOPA dalam sekejap. Jaehyun juga tinggi dan tampan, ia akhir-akhir ini sering menemukan banyak surat cinta di loker miliknya.

"Hai, Jaehyunnie."

Jaehyun menoleh. "Ah, hai, Johnny hyung."

Johnny Seo, siswa kelas 3-1 adalah sepupu Jaehyun. Ia yang selama ini membantu Jaehyun di SOPA.

"Kau berangkat pagi sekali," Johnny menyerahkan botol air dan tissue. "Ini. Kau terlihat kelelahan."

Jaehyun meringis mendengarnya. "Kau tahu, hyung? Aku berjalan dengan sangat cepat dari gerbang sampai ke koridor ini. Tapi tetap saja, jumlah mereka banyak sekali!"

"Penggemarmu banyak sekali, Jung." Johnny terkekeh melihat Jaehyun yang mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan tissue.

"Aku bukan artis."

Johnny menepuk bahu Jaehyun beberapa kali dan tersenyum. "Tapi wajahmu seperti artis. Benar-benar good looking. Salah satu sahabatku tidak bisa berhenti membicarakanmu."

"Sahabatmu yang itu?"

"Ya, yang itu. Yang menyukaimu." Johnny tersenyum geli.

"Ugh, sudahlah, hyung. Aku bahkan merasa sahabatmu itu tidak ada bedanya dengan siswa-siswi disini."

Johnny menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau akan menyukainya, Jaehyun."

"Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya!"

Jaehyun benar. Johnny menggaruk tengkuknya dan menghela nafas.

"Dia tipikal siswa yang rajin. Ia bahkan menganggap perpustakaan adalah rumahnya! Aku bahkan terkejut saat ia berkata padaku jika ia mencintaimu! Aku kira ia hanya mencintai buku-buku tebal."

Bukannya ingin bersikap tidak sopan, tapi Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Nama, hyung."

Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Huh?"

"Nama sahabatmu itu, hyung. Kau belum pernah menyebut namanya. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri sahabatmu itu dari fisiknya. Kau hanya sering bercerita tentang sifatnya dan kekagumannya padaku."

"Oh ya?" Johnny kembali sumringah. "Namanya Lee Taeyong! Ia manis dan imut sekali! Taeyong lebih pendek dariku, mungkin ia juga lebih pendek darimu, Jae."

Dahi Jaehyun mengerut heran melihat Johnny yang tertawa. Jujur, ia sedikit jengkel dengan sepupunya itu. Manis, imut, dan lebih pendek dari Johnny? Penampilan seperti itu ada banyak sekali si SOPA!

"Sungguh, Jae. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai Taeyong."

"Terserah," Jaehyun segera menyambar lengan Johnny saat melihat gerombolan gadis yang ada di ujung koridor. "Hyung, ayo temani aku ke kelas. Aku tidak bisa melayani mereka. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas sains."

Johnny masih tersenyum ketika Jaehyun sedikit menariknya menaiki tangga menuju kelas 2-2, kelas Jaehyun. Johnny yakin Jaehyun akan menyukai Taeyong.

Karena siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa menolak pesona Taeyong yang menakjubkan dari dalam maupun dari luar. Ya, Johnny yakin sekali Jaehyun akan menyukai sahabatnya itu!

* * *

Jaehyun menghela nafas lega, akhirnya jam istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak mengerjakan tugas sains miliknya dari jauh-jauh hari. Karena hal itu, Jaehyun terpaksa melewatkan sarapan.

"Kau ikut ke kantin, Winwin?"

Winwin, teman sebangku Jaehyun yang berkebangsaan China menggeleng. "Aku sudah membawa bekal dari rumah."

"Okay."

Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Ia terpaksa ke kantin sendirian.

Seperti biasanya, Jaehyun dihujani banyak sapaan dan perkataan manis dari siswa-siswi SOPA. Namun yang berbeda dengan hari ini adalah Jaehyun yang hanya membalas mereka dengan senyum manis. Salahkan dirinya yang benar-benar lapar dan lebih mementingkan perutnya yang minta diisi terlebih dahulu.

Melihat kantin yang sudah dekat, Jaehyun mulai melangkah lebar-lebar. Jaehyun merasa sudah ada banyak jenis makanan dan minuman yang berterbangan di otaknya.

"Seperti biasa, aku ke perpustakaan. Aku hanya ke kantin untuk membeli ice cream. Sampai jum—AAHH!"

"Astaga, maafkan aku!"

Jaehyun buru-buru menundukkan badannya beberapa kali ketika tidak sengaja menabrak sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang berjarak lumayan jauh darinya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat ice cream cokelat yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Taeyong-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jaehyun membatu di tempat.

Sosok itu berbalik menghadap temannya yang berteriak khawatir di meja kantin. Dengan telapak tangan yang masih mengusap lengan kurusnya, ia tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Maafkan aku, sunbaenim." Jaehyun menundukkan badannya lagi saat Taeyong berbalik menghadapnya lagi.

"J-Jaehyun? Jung Jaehyun?"

Sudut bibir Jaehyun tertarik sedikit, menghasilkan senyum tipis saat pemuda manis dihadapannya berbicara putus-putus. "Ya. Kau Lee Taeyong sunbae, 'kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk kaku. "Darimana kau tahu?" Sesaat kemudian ia menepuk dahinya. "Ah, pasti karena teman-teman memanggilku tadi."

"Bukan," Jaehyun menggeleng. "Dari Johnny hyung. Dia sepupuku, dan dia lumayan banyak bercerita tentangmu."

"B-benarkah?"

Jaehyun lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Bukan hanya karena Taeyong yang terbata-bata, tapi karena sosok manis itu juga mulai merona.

"Dia tidak bercerita yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?"

"Aneh seperti apa?"

Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya. "Itu, semacam, u-uh..."

"Tidak. Ia hanya bercerita kau sahabat baiknya." Jaehyun bisa melihat Taeyong menghembuskan nafas lega. "Sunbae, biarkan aku mengganti ice cream milikmu."

Tentu saja Jaehyun merasa tidak enak hati karena telah menjatuhkan ice cream milik Taeyong. Ia ingat Johnny sering bercerita tentang kecintaan sahabatnya itu dengan ice cream cokelat.

"Tidak usah," Taeyong menggeleng dan beringsut menjauhi Jaehyun. "Pertemuan yang menyenangkan, Jaehyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku akan ke perpustakaan."

Taeyong berlari kecil keluar kantin tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jaehyun. Jaehyun dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Ia mengusap pipi tirusnya yang terasa hangat dengan kedua tangan.

Beberapa siswa-siswi SOPA yang berlalu-lalang di koridor memekik gemas melihat Taeyong yang merona manis dengan kedua bibir yang ditekan sehingga membentuk garis lurus.

Begitu sampai di perpustakaan, ia segera duduk di meja yang sudah sempat ditempatinya tadi. Taeyong meraih buku fantasy setebal ensiklopedia untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Jaehyun tampan sekali~"

Gumaman samar Taeyong diikuti dengan senyum malu si empunya. Ah, Taeyong benar-benar mencintai pemuda Jung itu.

"Taeyong sunbae?"

Taeyong terlonjak kaget dan tidak sengaja melepas buku tebal yang dipegangnya, menghasilkan suara bedebum yang cukup keras. Dalam sekejap, suara desisan terdengar disana-sini.

"M-maafkan aku," Taeyong langsung berdiri dan membungkuk beberapa kali. Ia lalu menatap sosok tinggi yang berada di sampingnya. "Jaehyun, ada apa?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, membuat lesung pipitnya terlihat. Tuhan, Taeyong ingin sekali mengecup lesung pipit itu!

"Untukmu, sunbae."

"Huh?"

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap lucu, menatap Jaehyun yang menyodorkan ice cream cokelat tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Ambil, sunbae. Aku bertanggung jawab."

Taeyong dengan malu-malu mengambil ice cream cokelat yang ada di tangan Jaehyun. Ia tidak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri yang sedang benar-benar menginginkan ice cream.

"Terima kasih," Taeyong berbisik. Nyaris tidak terdengar, tapi Jaehyun mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

Jaehyun meraih saputangan di saku seragam celananya dan memberikannya pada Taeyong. "Sunbae bisa membersihkan tangan dengan itu jika ice creamnya meleleh."

Taeyong menggeleng, tapi Jaehyun dengan keras kepala menyelipkan saputangan putih itu di saku blazer kuning Taeyong.

"Maafkan aku karena kejadian di kantin tadi, sunbae."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaehyun. Kau tidak sengaja." Ya, lagipula aku mendapatkan ice cream gratis.

Jaehyun tersenyum manis. "Aku akan kembali ke kantin, sunbae. Makan dengan cepat sebelum ice creamnya meleleh."

Taeyong membalas senyuman Jaehyun dengan malu-malu. "Terima kasih, Jaehyun. Dan, uh, panggil saja Taeyong hyung."

"Okay, hyung." Jaehyun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong membalas lambaian tangan Jaehyun dengan wajah merah padam. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Taeyong hyung memang manis," Jaehyun bergumam dan membenarkan dasinya yang sedikit miring karena berlari menyusul Taeyong di perpustakaan tadi. Langkahnya lebar-lebar, karena sebentar lagi bel masuk dan ia belum sempat makan. "Tapi siswa-siswi disini juga banyak yang manis. Lalu apa bedanya Taeyong hyung dengan mereka semua?"

Jaehyun masih berpikir tidak ada yang begitu spesial dengan Taeyong.

Yah, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

* * *

"Lelahnya~"

Yuta, siswa berkebangsaan Jepang kelas 3-4 membaringkan tubuhnya di lapangan basket indoor SOPA. Tim basket SOPA baru saja selesai berlatih basket untuk pertandingan antar sekolah beberapa minggu kedepan.

Johnny melakukan high-five dengan Jaehyun yang terduduk di lapangan, lalu beralih ke siswa kelas 1-2, Mark Lee.

"Biasanya hyung tersayangmu sudah disini, Mark?" Hansol, siswa yang satu kelas dengan Yuta, menepuk pundak Mark.

Mark mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan, tidak menemukan sosok hyung nya. "Uh, mungkin dia sedikit terlambat?"

"Pasti karena ada Jaehyun hyung," Haechan, siswa yang satu kelas dengan Mark berceloteh asal. Menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Jaehyun.

Yuta menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin saja. Semakin banyak anggota, semakin banyak makanan yang harus disiapkan, bukan?"

Tim basket SOPA mengangguk, kecuali Jaehyun yang masih tidak paham.

"Lagipula dia keras kepala sekali," Mark merengut kesal. "Dia benar-benar ingin membuatkan semua anggota tim basket bekal makan siang hanya karena aku diterima di tim ini."

Johnny tertawa dan mengacak rambut Mark.

"Hyung, apa maksudnya?" Jaehyun menarik pergelangan tangan Johnny.

Johnny tersenyum misterius. "Kau akan tahu sendiri, Jae."

"Teman-teman~! Astaga maafkan aku!"

Teriakan yang terdengar semakin mendekat mengalihkan perhatian tim. Terutama Jaehyun, yang terlihat kaget bukan main.

Taeyong terlihat sedang berlari kecil dan membawa tas di tangan kanan-kirinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku dengar anggota kalian bertambah satu, jadi aku menyiapkan bahan lebih banyak. Aku lupa jika tempat makannya belum kucuci, dan aku juga lupa membeli air! Karena itu aku terlambat, aku minta ma—"

"Cukup!"

Taeyong tersentak saat mendengar kalimat tegas yang keluar dari mulut Yuta.

"Cukup, Taeyongie. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Hansol membantu Taeyong membawakan tas berisi bekal makanan buatan Taeyong.

Johnny mengangguk. "Ya, kau hanya terlambat beberapa menit tapi kau bertingkah seolah-olah sudah terlambat beberapa jam."

"Lagipula aku selalu merasa sungkan karena merepotkan Taeyong hyung..."

Tim basket SOPA mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Haechan.

Mereka duduk melingkar saat Hansol mulai mengeluarkan bekal makanan satu-persatu dan membagikannya. Taeyong ikut duduk diantara Yuta dan Mark, lalu tersenyum lucu dan menggeleng.

"Aku suka memasak untuk kalian!"

Mark menghela nafasnya. "Hah~ Inilah yang membuatku merasa mempunyai dua ibu dirumah!"

Mereka tertawa dengan ucapan polos Mark, bahkan Taeyong yang wajahnya memerah karena malu dan sebal.

"Ah, Taeyong adalah kakak kandung Mark. Ia yang biasanya dengan baik hati memberi kami bekal, Jae."

Taeyong tersenyum kecil, membalas lambaian Jaehyun.

Sebenarnya, Jaehyun heran. Mark yang bertampilan swag seperti itu, mempunyai kakak semanis ini?

Mereka menghabiskan bekal dengan cepat. Masakan Taeyong terasa lezat, seperti biasanya. Diam-diam Jaehyun juga memuji masakan Taeyong.

Sementara menunggu tim basket berganti pakaian, Taeyong memunguti tempat makan dan botol air yang kosong. Membersihkan semuanya. Taeyong yang memasak untuk mereka, Taeyong juga yang merapikan bekas mereka.

Jaehyun yang diam-diam memperhatikan Taeyong menyadari jika pemuda Lee itu adalah sosok paling baik hati yang pernah ia temui.

* * *

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Jaehyun mulai menyadari perilaku manis Taeyong benar-benar semanis wajahnya. Semakin lama, Jaehyun makin menemukan kepribadian yang cukup mengejutkan dari Taeyong. Tentang segalanya. Tentang apapun. Sifat polos milik Taeyong adalah favorit Jaehyun diantara yang lainnya.

Saat ini, Johnny sedang mengantarkan Jaehyun memasuki kelasnya. Mengabaikan siswa-siswi SOPA yang meneriakkan nama Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun?"

"Hm?"

Johnny menarik pundak Jaehyun menghadapnya. "Aku menyampaikan suatu pesan,"

"Apa?" Dahi Jaehyun berkerut heran.

"Taeyong menyukaimu. Ah bukan, mencintaimu."

Jaehyun semakin heran. Bukankah Johnny sering bercerita jika Taeyong mengaguminya? Kenapa Johnny harus menyampaikan dengan embel-embel menyampaikan pesan?

Oh, tunggu.

"Kau pasti diminta Taeyong hyung menyampaikan pesan itu."

Johnny mengangguk. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jaehyun mengangkat pundaknya sekilas. "Aku tidak peduli."

Tanpa Jaehyun ketahui, sosok manis bertubuh kurus sedang memperhatikan dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Taeyong menghela nafas dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tahu kau tak tertarik padaku pada awalnya. Kau terlihat tak peduli, tapi tanpa sadar kau selalu tersenyum saat melihat keberadaanku, Jaehyun." Taeyong cemberut dan menendang batu kerikil yang ada di depannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Ya, Johnny percaya Jaehyun akan jatuh cinta pada Taeyong.

Begitu juga Taeyong, ia yakin Jaehyun akan jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

Jaehyun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi stalker. Selalu mengikuti sosok Taeyong kapanpun, dimanapun. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kalimat pedas Hansol dan Yuta yang mengejeknya dengan sebutan sosok mengerikan karena mengikuti orang terus menerus tanpa henti.

Salahkan otak Jaehyun yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Taeyong. Bayang-bayang pemuda manis itu selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Ada saja tingkah Taeyong yang membuat Jaehyun gemas. Misalnya, Taeyong yang sedang ketakutan.

Taeyong akan memanggil-manggil nama Jaehyun, meminta Jaehyun menemaninya yang sedang benar-benar ketakutan.

Taeyong bahkan takut dengan serangga! Pemuda manis itu akan memekik lucu dan melompat kaget saat hewan kecil itu tidak sengaja melintas melewatinya.

Dan sekarang Jaehyun sadar jika ia mencintai Taeyong. Mencintai pemuda manis yang dulu ia anggap sepele.

Johnny benar, Taeyong memang berbeda dengan orang lain.

"Jaehyun?" Jaehyun menegang, dan buru-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu. "Jaehyun, aku tahu itu kau."

Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ia terpaksa mendekati Taeyong yang menatapnya heran.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau mulai mengikutiku kemanapun akhir-akhir ini!"

Jaehyun tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong. Ia menatap mobil yang terlihat kecil berlalu-lalang dijalanan dari atap SOPA.

Taeyong menarik Jaehyun untuk duduk disampingnya. "Jaehyun?"

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak nyaman dengan tingkahku."

"Huh?"

"Aku, a-aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku."

Taeyong menggeser badannya, menatap Jaehyun dari sisi yang lain. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila dengan segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu, hyung. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Jaehyun ikut menggeser badannya, menghadap lurus kearah Taeyong. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, hyung. Maafkan aku yang menganggap remeh perasaanmu. Aku menganggap kau sama seperti yang lain."

Taeyong menahan nafasnya ketika Jaehyun tersenyum dan membelai pipi tirusnya.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu karena masih mencintaiku, hyung." Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Taeyong yang memerah. "Karena saat ini, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Jaehyun mengecup bibir tipis Taeyong. Hanya sebatas menempel, dan Jaehyun menarik wajahnya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, hyung."

Taeyong semakin memerah, "I-itu juga ciuman pertamaku, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Taeyong. "Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong hyung."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun." Taeyong menyamankan pelukannya di tubuh hangat Jaehyun. Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan kata 'yum-yum' beberapa kali.

Jaehyun mengusap rambut Taeyong dan terkekeh mendengar gumaman Taeyong. "Ada apa, hyung?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya menyukai c-ciuman kita tadi."

Jaehyun mencubit gemas kedua pipi Taeyong.

"Ah, lepaskan!" Taeyong menjauhkan tangan Jaehyun dari pipinya, lalu tertawa. "Omong-omong, darimana kau tahu aku masih mencintaimu?"

Jaehyun tersenyum geli. "Dari Johnny hyung."

"Aku akan membunuh orang itu!"

"Jangan, hyung." Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan wajah Taeyong. "Jika Johnny hyung tidak memberitahu perasaanmu padaku, mana mungkin aku berani memintamu jadi kekasihku sekarang."

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memang aku mau menjadi kekasihmu?"

Jaehyun tersenyum miring dan mengecup bibir Taeyong lagi. Hanya sebatas menempelkan, tapi sedikit lebih lama. Ciuman mereka benar-benar polos tanpa nafsu. Hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing.

Taeyong akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaehyun. Entah sadar atau tidak, Taeyong mulai menggumam 'yum-yum' lagi yang membuat Jaehyun gemas dan menarik Taeyong dalam pelukannya lagi.

* * *

It's probably a peculiarly addictive taste~

* * *

Chapter One; End.

* * *

Hai~ Ini adalah ff kolaborasi pertama si kembar, Vava sama Fafa (Kalo bingung manggilnya, panggil Vava pake nama Nabila aja).

Jadi, ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari Fafa lagi demen IOI dan muter lagu-lagu mereka.

Kita berdua harus cepet-cepet tidur, jadi ga bisa ngomong banyak, hehe.

Intinya, kita berdua mau ngomong, **jangan jadi silent riders. Kalian bisa request lagu yang mau dijadiin songfic buat ff series ini.**

 **Kalo bisa request sepuasnya, lagu apapun itu, kenapa harus jadi silent readers?** Ya enggak? ^^

Baiii~!

* * *

 **Love, Nabila (Vava) & Fafa  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaeyong Songfic Series.**

[ **Jaehyun x Taeyong** ]

YAOI, OOC.

Rate T

Semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent. Lagu yang kita buat songfic milik agensi masing-masing.

FF ini berasal dari **otakku sendiri**. Jika ada kesamaan dengan FF lain hanyalah sebuah **kebetulan**.

 **Dilarang keras sengaja meniru ide dan isi cerita**. Aku memang masih **bocah** , tapi **tolong hargai** **karya abal-abal bocah** yang satu ini, ya ^^

p. s; Tolong add akun fb ku dong: Bae Nabila. Soalnya lagi putus asa nyari temen NCT stan terutama Jaeyong shipper wkwk. Atau mungkin kita bisa saling follow di twitterku: _jaheyong_

* * *

 **Part Two** ; Angel—NCT 127

 **Happy Reading~ ^^**

 **Ps**. Aku sarankan kalian dengerin lagu dengan judul yang tertera diatas sebagai backsound biar feelnya kena/? ^^ Yah, biar sesuai gitu antara songfic sama backsoundnya~

* * *

 _I saw an angel~_

* * *

Sebelumnya, aku tidak mempercayai adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Cara orang lain menggambarkan cinta pandangan pertama membuatku muak. _Bullshit_ , menurutku.

Tapi ketika aku bertemu dengannya, aku terdiam membeku.

Ia terlalu mempesona, sangat mempesona.

Aku seperti melihat malaikat.

* * *

Aku mengerang saat mendengar alarm sialan diatas meja belajarku berdering dengan kencang. Aku mendudukkan diriku dan mengusap wajahku. Aku masih ingin bergelung di ranjang bersama selimut tebalku yang hangat, sungguh.

"Matikan alarmnya, Jeffrey."

Aku melirik sebal kearah pemuda yang masih menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Jeff, matikan alarmnya!"

"Okay, okay! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Johnny hyung." Aku mendengus kesal dan mematikan alarm.

"Kau ada mata kuliah sepagi ini?"

Aku mengambil handuk dan melirik Johnny hyung yang tidak menunjukkan akan beranjak dari ranjangnya yang berada di samping ranjang milikku. "Ya."

Oh, jangan salahkan aku yang menjawab pertanyaannya sesingkat itu. Aku hanya iri dengannya yang masih bisa tidur hingga minimal pukul sepuluh nanti.

"Kasihan~" Johnny hyung tersenyum miring. "Enaknya hidupku yang masih bisa bermalas-malasan di bawah selimut tebal sepagi ini."

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah ini masih pagi buta. Jangan berlebihan, hyung. Matahari tak terlihat karena terhalang tirai."

"Kau hanya iri."

Aku mengabaikan ucapan sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu dan masuk ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk pergi ke universitasku.

* * *

Aku keluar kelas dengan wajah kuyu. Kemarin, aku tidur larut malam karena harus membantu kakak perempuanku membereskan barang-barang miliknya di mansion setelah menjemputnya di bandara. Kakak perempuanku baru saja pulang dari California—ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya disana.

"Jeff!"

Aku menoleh dengan malas-malasan, dan melihat sosok pemuda tinggi yang berlari mendekatiku. "Ada apa, Johnny hyung?"

"Aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

Johnny tersenyum senang. "Aku tahu kau adalah sepupu dan roomate yang baik! Kau bisa menjemputku di taman kota nanti malam?"

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana, hyung?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Profesor Park bersama temanku."

"Baiklah."

Johnny hyung mengacak rambut pirangku. "Terima kasih. Kau tahu? Kau seperti sopir pengantar-jemput akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku hanya berusaha menjadi adik yang baik."

Johnny hyung tersenyum—walaupun lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai—dan berjalan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

* * *

Aku mengetukkan telapak kakiku yang dibalut sepatu dengan tidak sabar. Sekarang aku sedang bersandar di pintu mobilku, menunggu Johnny hyung. Aku beberapa kali melirik ponselku, berharap Johnny hyung menjawab panggilanku.

"Hyung!" Aku berseru kesal saat menyadari Johnny hyung menjawab panggilanku. "Kau dimana? Aku sudah berada disini sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu!"

"Wow, tenang dude."

"Cepat tunjukkan wajah menyebalkan milikmu didepanku secepatnya!"

Aku bisa mendengar Johnny hyung tertawa dengan bodohnya diseberang sana. "Kau bisa menyusulku kemari dari tadi."

"Aku sudah berbaik hati menjemputmu, dan kau berharap aku mencarimu di taman yang luas dan gelap ini?!"

Johnny tertawa lagi, dan memutus sambungan telepon seenaknya. Aku memasukkan kembali ponselku kedalam saku celana dengan kesal. Sumpah serapah tak berhenti kutujukan untuk Johnny hyung. Andaikan ia bukan sepupuku, sudah pasti aku akan memberinya pelajaran agar tidak bertingkah menyebalkan dan menyusahkan orang seperti ini.

"Hai, Jeff!"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Johnny hyung datang dan melambaikan tangannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Cepat masuk mobil, hyung! Aku kelaparan dan tidak ada bahan makanan di apartemen!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berbelanja bahan makanan?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Aku menggeram kesal. Aku sangat lapar, dan benci saat ada orang yang bermain-main denganku disaat-saat seperti ini. "Kembalikan dompetku, hyung! Kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku?!"

"Ini namanya meminjam, Jeff." Johnny hyung tersenyum menyebalkan dan menyerahkan dompetku, yang langsung aku rebut dengan kasar. "Buat apa memiliki black card tapi tak digunakan dengan benar."

"Maksudmu untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang?"

"Tepat!"

Aku menatapnya sinis. "Kau menggunakan black card milikku untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat pameran mobil dan ada salah satu mobil yang menarik perhatianku. Jadi aku—"

"Kau membeli mobil tanpa izin dariku?!" Aku refleks membuka mata lebar-lebar dan meninggikan suaraku lagi.

"—Melewatinya begitu saja dan beralih memasuki kedai es krim karena Taeyong ingin es krim. Aku tidak membawa uang. Untung saja aku membawa dompetmu untuk berjaga-jaga."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah menahan nafas dari tadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku memukul kepala belakang Johnny hyung. Persetan dengan sopan santun dan fakta bahwa ia lebih tua dariku.

"Dude! Sakit!" Johnny hyung mendesis tidak suka. "Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih pada Taeyong. Andaikan ia tidak merengek meminta es krim, aku mungkin benar-benar membeli mobil itu!"

Aku memukul kepala Johnny hyung lagi, tidak mempedulikan erangan kesakitannya. "Siapa Taeyong? Sales Promotion Girls di pameran mobil itu?"

"Apa? Kau buta, dude? Dia dibelakangku dari tadi."

Aku sedikit menggeser badanku ke samping untuk melihat orang yang dimaksud Johnny hyung.

Aku menatapnya sosoknya tak percaya.

"Oh shit, bro!" Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa pening. "Kau benar-benar membawa pulang Sales Promotion Girl?! Kembalikan dia ke tempat asalnya!"

Dahi Johnny hyung berkerut heran. "Kau ini bicara apa? Taeyong adalah temanku mengerjakan tugas dari profesor Park. Dan untuk informasi, dia laki-laki."

"Ha?"

Aku yakin tidak salah mendengar ucapan Johnny hyung, tapi—

"Namaku Lee Taeyong. Aku teman Johnny. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Ah, ya. Saat aku menunduk, aku dapat melihat ia memakai celana jeans hitam ketat. Tapi kaki kecilnya yang mungkin bisa disebut ramping membuatku curiga. Barangkali sosok didepanku adalah perempuan tomboy dan Johnny hyung berniat mengerjaiku.

"Aku yakin nyonya Jung tidak mengajari anaknya memandangi kaki orang lain selancang itu, Jeff."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Eung, Jeffrey Jung. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Taeyong-ssi."

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, dan berjabat tangan. Tangannya kecil dan halus. Mataku beralih memandang wajahnya.

Jujur saja, aku tadi belum sempat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Aku hanya menebak ia perempuan dari rahangnya yang terlihat seperti kebanyakan gadis Korea. Dari tadi, teman Johnny hyung ini terus-menerus menundukkan kepalanya.

Matanya yang menatapku membuat wajahku sedikit memerah.

Ia memiliki mata besar berbinar yang masih menatapku, bibir tipis, dan—Astaga, semua yang ia miliki terlalu sempurna. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dalam kata-kata.

Ia terlalu sempurna. Aku merasa tidak sanggup menatapnya lebih lama.

Apa ada kata lain yang lebih indah dari sempurna, indah, menawan, cantik, dan menarik? Ia pantas mendapatkannya. Tidak ada satupun kata didunia ini yang cocok menggambarkan dirinya. Ia sangat indah.

Aku salah. Ia bukan gadis. Sosoknya jauh lebih menarik daripada itu.

Malaikat.

Ya, ia seperti malaikat yang indah.

"Jeffeuri Jung?"

Perhatianku sedikit teralihkan saat ia berusaha menyebut namaku.

"Jeffeuri?" Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia terlihat frustasi. "Kenapa namamu susah sekali?"

Sebenarnya, aku juga frustasi. Kenapa kau bisa terlihat indah sekali?

"Taeyong, dengarkan aku." Johnny hyung menunjuk mulutnya. "Jeffrey. Jeffrey Jung."

"Jeffeuri. Jeffeuri?"

Aku tersenyum gemas. Johnny hyung menepuk dahinya.

"Taeyong, Jeffrey adalah adik kandung maknae girlband f(x). Kau tahu?"

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Keuristal Jung? Astaga kau adik kandung Keuristal noona?"

"Krystal Jung." Aku mengoreksi. "Dan ya, aku adik kandungnya."

Aku dan Johnny hyung sudah beberapa tahun tinggal di Amerika. Aku terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Inggris, jadi pelafalanku dan Johnny hyung baik. Aku sering mendengar pengucapan namaku yang aneh saat temanku menyebut namaku, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka namaku terdengar lebih indah dan berharga saat ia menyebut dengan lucunya.

"Pengucapanku memang buruk. Aku tahu. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi."

Tunggu, kenapa raut wajah dan suaranya menampilkan kekecewaan? Aku segera berpikir dengan cepat.

"Jaehyun." Nama itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku. "Kau bisa memanggilku Jaehyun, Taeyong-ssi."

Ia tersenyum. Bibirnya melengkung dengan indah, begitu juga mata besarnya yang menyipit tak kalah indahnya. "Jaehyun."

"Jaehyun? Darimana kau dapat nama itu, Jeff?!"

Aku balas tersenyum, tidak memperdulikan Johnny hyung yang tampak kaget.

"Jeff, sebenarnya aku tidak pulang bersamamu malam ini." Johnny hyung menghancurkan duniaku dengan malaikat indah di depanku. "Sehun memintaku untuk menemani dirinya di apartemen. Sebentar lagi mungkin Sehun akan menjemputku."

"Apa?! Jadi aku sia-sia menunggumu disini?! That's it! I'm so done with you, dude."

Aku langsung membuka pintu dan menyalakan mobil. Saat aku akan menutup pintu mobil, tangan Johnny hyung memegangiku.

"Maaf, tapi apa kau bisa mengantar Taeyong pulang? Ia takut dengan kegelapan dan aku juga tidak tega jika ia menaiki bus sendirian malam-malam seperti ini."

Aku menyeringai dan menyisir rambut pirangku dengan jari.

"That sounds interesting."

* * *

Aku berdeham beberapa kali. Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku melirik sosok malaikat disampingku yang sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan diluar.

"Taeyong-ssi, setelah melewati gang ini belok kemana?"

"Lurus saja sampai lapangan basket, lalu belok ke kiri."

Singkat, tapi aku puas mendengar suaranya yang lembut. Sejak ia duduk disampingku, tidak ada obrolan berat dari kami. Aku hanya bertanya pendek arah menuju rumahnya dan ia menjawab singkat dan jelas.

Mobilku terus melaju hingga berhenti tepat didepan rumah besar yang berwarna cokelat dan krem. Didepannya terdapat taman kecil yang tertata rapi. Sayang sekali ini masih akhir musim dingin. Aku yakin taman itu terlihat indah saat bunga-bunganya mekar di musim semi.

"Kenapa rumahku gelap dan sepi?" Ia bergumam dan melepas sabuk pengaman. Sejujurnya, aku baru saja ingin menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Coba cek dulu."

Ia keluar dari mobil dan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Setelah itu, ia terdiam dan malah mengetuk kaca mobil disebelahku.

"Jaehyun-ssi, bisa kau keluar dan menemaniku?" Ia berkata malu-malu. "Aku takut."

Aku tertawa, membuatnya terlihat semakin malu. Aku keluar dari mobil dan menemaninya sampai pintu rumah. Ada sebuah sticky note yang tertempel di pintu. Aku mendengarnya bergumam membaca sticky note, orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar malam ini hingga pukul sepuluh.

"Kau membawa kunci rumah cadangan, Taeyong-ssi?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tertinggal di meja belajarku. Bagaimana ini?"

Aku berpikir. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya disini sendirian. Sangat tidak mungkin juga jika aku membawanya ke apartemenku, yang benar saja!

Bunyi perut kelaparan yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Sosok didepanku tersenyum malu.

"Maaf, aku lapar sekali."

"Kebetulan aku juga lapar." Sebuah ide terlintas di benakku. "Mau makan malam bersama? Aku yang traktir."

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah membuatmu repot, Jaehyun-ssi."

Repot? Aku bahkan berusaha mengabulkan permintaanmu, jika kau meminta. Jarang sekali aku bisa bertemu sosok sepertimu. Barangkali kau benar-benar malaikat dan dapat meminta Tuhan menghapus semua kesalahanku.

"Tidak, kau tidak merepotkanku. Kau ingin ikut bersamaku atau tetap disini?" Aku tersenyum jahil.

Ia cemberut, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Maaf aku sangat merepotkanmu."

Aku berjalan keluar halaman rumahnya, diikuti ia yang berjalan di belakangku.

"Seperti jawabanku sebelumnya, kau tidak merepotkanku, Taeyong-ssi."

Kami memasuki mobil merahku yang sesaat kemudian melaju kembali ke jalanan kota Seoul yang masih ramai di malam hari seperti ini.

"Kau ingin makan dimana?"

"Terserah kau saja, Jaehyun-ssi."

Aku mengangguk dan melajukan mobilku ke sebuah restoran langgananku dan Johnny hyung.

* * *

Kami memakan pesanan yang datang beberapa saat lalu dengan pelan. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan alat makan dan piring. Keheningan ini lama-lama terasa memuakkan.

Karena bosan, aku terkadang mencuri-curi pandang wajahnya yang manis sekali. Pipinya menggembung saat mengunyah makanan. Tindakan yang dilakukannya hanya hal biasa, tapi terlihat istimewa dimataku.

"Taeyong-ssi," aku mencoba memulai percakapan. Sungguh, aku tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini. "Kau mempunyai umur yang sama dengan Johnny hyung?"

Ia mendongak kaget, sepertinya ia tidak menyangka aku mengajaknya mengobrol. "Ya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku lahir tahun 1997, dua tahun lebih muda dari Johnny hyung dan kau."

"Kau masuk fakultas apa, Jaehyun-ssi?" Ia menyangga wajahnya yang mungil dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kedokteran." Aku menjawab singkat dan mengalihkan pandangan ke makanan pesananku. Matanya sungguh mempesona, aku tidak dapat menatapnya lebih lama. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hubungan Internasional."

Aku mengangguk. Itu berarti ia berada di fakultas yang sama dengan Johnny hyung. Ia terlihat memakan makananya lagi, begitu juga denganku. Keheningan menyelimuti kami lagi. Okay, ini menyebalkan.

Aku memandangnya saat mendengar ia berdecak sebal dan mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

"Astaga, kenapa kita canggung sekali?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Taeyong-ssi." Jawabku seadanya. Ternyata ia juga merasakannya.

Ia cemberut. Astaga, kenapa imut sekali?

"Panggil aku hyung saja. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi lagi."

"Baiklah, hyung."

Astaga, aku dapat memanggilnya hyung sekarang!

Aku selesai makan dengan cepat. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain meminum minuman yang kupesan dan memandangi sosok indah didepanku.

Aku penasaran, kenapa dia bisa terlihat sangat indah?

Taeyong hyung mendongak menatapku, lalu memakan pesanan didepannya lagi. Mungkin ia merasakan tatapanku yang menatapnya dalam. Aku berharap ia tidak merasa risih dengan tingkah ku yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya.

Aku tidak menyangka Taeyong hyung melirikku lagi. Saat mata kami saling bertemu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya seperti tadi. Kali ini, aku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang memerah.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Jae." Ia berkata malu-malu.

Aku tertawa, gemas dengan tingkahnya. "Maaf, aku tidak dapat menahannya."

Akhirnya ia selesai makan. Taeyong hyung bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, seakan-akan ingin segera pergi dari tempat keluar dari restoran beberapa saat setelah Taeyong hyung protes beberapa saat karena aku membayar semua pesanan tadi.

Aku membuka pintu mobil untuk Taeyong hyung. Ia mendengus kesal tapi wajahnya yang memerah membuatku menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Aku mengantarkan Taeyong hyung pulang. Beruntung orang tua Taeyong hyung sudah pulang saat kami sampai di rumahnya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari acara reuni sekolah menengah dan memarahi Taeyong hyung yang bisa-bisanya lupa membawa kunci cadangan.

Aku terkekeh geli melihatnya cemberut.

Taeyong hyung mengenalkanku pada kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya terlihat sangat berwibawa, ibunya sangat cantik dan anggun.

Aku memilih untuk langsung pulang saat Nyonya Lee menyuruhku masuk untuk sekedar minum teh dan mengobrol. Aku merasa ini sudah larut malam dan waktunya untuk istirahat.

Orang tua Taeyong hyung beberapa kali berterima kasih padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mengacak rambut hitam Taeyong hyung gemas.

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu dengan sosok malaikat itu lagi.

* * *

Hari-hariku berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Aku masih tinggal dengan sepupu swag-ku yang menyebalkan, pulang malam, dan berkutat dengan materi. Kakak perempuanku—Krystal Jung—ikut comeback album terbaru girlband yang ia masuki beberapa tahun lalu setelah vakum karena memfokuskan dirinya untuk meraih gelar sarjana, membuatku ikut bangga sebagai adik kandungnya.

Hidupku benar-benar berjalan normal dan monoton. Aku bahkan hampir melupakan sosok malaikat yang pernah kutemui jika ia tidak muncul dalam mimpiku semalam.

Ia terlihat menawan walaupun hanya dalam mimpiku.

Taeyong hyung memakai pakaian putih dan duduk ditengah-tengah padang bunga. Wajahnya yang mungil dibiarkan terkena cahaya matahari yang hangat.

Seperti malaikat, 'kan?

Seiring waktu berjalan, aku semakin ingin tahu tentangnya. Segala hal tentang Taeyong hyung.

Aku berusaha membujuk Johnny hyung untuk memberikan semua hal yang ia tahu tentang Taeyong hyung, tapi ia malah tertawa dan mengejekku. Menyebalkan, memang.

Tapi setelah itu, ia menceritakan semua hal tentang Taeyong hyung padaku. Kecintaannya dengan Spongebob dan Pikachu, fobia anehnya yang takut dengan kuman dan debu, kegemarannya membersihkan segala hal yang terlihat tidak mengenakkan untuk dipandang, ketakutannya dengan segala hal, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Akhir-akhir ini, aku bertingkah seperti manusia yang seolah-olah akan kehilangan separuh hidupnya sebentar lagi. Mood-ku selalu jelek, dan itu berpengaruh pada penampilanku.

Rambut pirang milikku menjadi sering terlihat acak-acakan karena sering kuremas frustasi. Aku memilih pakaian kasual untuk pergi ke universitas karena lebih simple dan aku terlalu malas untuk memikirkan tentang style pakaian setiap pagi. Walaupun begitu, teman-temanku berkata jika aku terlihat lebih manly dan sexy seperti ini.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku merasa mereka hanya berbohong karena kasihan melihatku seperti mayat hidup setiap hari.

* * *

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di sofa empuk. Mataku yang sayu melihat acara televisi dengan setengah hati.

Terdengar suara ribut di dapur sejak satu jam tadi. Johnny hyung berikeras untuk memasak makan malam untuk kami. Aku hanya mengangkat pundakku tidak peduli. Setidaknya aku kali ini tidak repot untuk memasak makan malam setelah pulang, walaupun kemungkinan besar aku akan keracunan karena eksperimen masakan Johnny hyung.

Suara bel membuatku refleks menoleh, lalu kembali menonton acara televisi dengan tidak minat.

"Jeffrey, tolong bukakan pintunya!"

Johnny hyung berteriak dari dapur, membuatku menggeram kesal.

"Jeff, kau dengar aku? Buka pintunya!"

"Aku malas, hyung. Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang membuka pintunya?"

Tubuh tinggi Johnny hyung tiba-tiba menghalangi pandanganku total. Aku mendongak menatapnya. Johnny hyung terlihat kesal dan tangan kanannya memegang pisau daging yang besar.

Bel apartemen kami berbunyi lagi.

"Buka pintunya, Jeff. Atau kau mau kucincang?"

Aku berdiri tepat didepannya. Mata kami saling memandang sinis beberapa saat, lalu aku memilih pergi daripada harus benar-benar dicincang Johnny hyung.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu masuk dengan malas. Sungguh, aku sedang malas untuk bergerak. Tanganku membuka pintu. Sosok mungil yang menatapku tepat di mata membuatku terdiam kaku.

"Taeyong hyung?"

Senyumku mengembang. Aku yakin kedua lesung pipiku terlihat jelas.

Ia balas tersenyum dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah dengan manisnya. "Johnny ada? Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas bersamanya disini. Apa kau keberatan, Jaehyunnie?"

Tentu saja aku keberatan! Selama ini aku benar-benar merindukanmu dan kau muncul dihadapanku menanyakan Johnny hyung?

"Ada. Silahkan masuk, hyung."

Taeyong hyung melepas jaket tebalnya dan sepatunya. Aku menyadari perubahan tinggi Taeyong hyung setelah melepas sepatunya.

"Hyung, kau memakai sepatu insole?" Aku berusaha untuk menahan tawaku.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?!" Ia cemberut dan menyahut ketus, tapi masih terlihat imut dimataku.

Aku melirik kaca besar di belakang pintu. Tinggi Taeyong hyung hanya sepantaran telingaku. Padahal Krystal noona hampir mempunyai tinggi yang sama denganku.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. Padahal aku sempat mengira tinggi Taeyong hyung sama denganku. Mungkin saat mengerjakan tugas bersama Johnny hyung dulu, ia memakai sepatu insole miliknya.

"Jeff, ada siapa?"

Aku meraih tangan Taeyong hyung dan membawanya ke dapur. "Taeyong hyung."

Johnny hyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menepuk dahinya. "Astaga, pasti kau kemari untuk mengerjakan tugas kita!"

Taeyong hyung mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengerjakannya nanti. Kau sudah makan malam? Kebetulan aku sedang memasak."

"Jangan memakan makanannya, hyung. Kau akan keracunan." Aku menyela perkataan Johnny hyung.

Taeyong hyung melepaskan tautan tangan kami dan mendekati Johnny hyung, membuatku mendengus kesal.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bagaimana kalau Jeffrey saja yang memasak? Aku menyerah. Memasak itu sulit!" Johnny hyung mendorongku kearah Taeyong hyung begitu saja.

Aku berdecak sebal. "Dasar payah."

Johnny hyung mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Untung saja ada Taeyong disini. Jika tidak, aku benar-benar mencincangmu, Jeff."

Taeyong hyung yang tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Johnny hyung membuatku refleks menatapnya.

Kenapa tawanya juga terdengar indah sekali?

"Aku akan membantumu, Jaehyun. Tenang saja." Taeyong hyung menepuk lengan berotot milikku sekilas dan meraih apron biru muda di gantungan.

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Johnny hyung menyeringai padaku dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Ah, jadi ini rencananya. Terkadang Johnny hyung berguna juga.

"Kau ingin memasak apa, Johnny?"

Johnny hyung mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Aku baru memasak Soegogi miyeokguk. Sisanya terserahmu."

"Selama satu jam kau hanya memasak Soegogi miyeokguk, hyung?" Aku berkata sarkastik.

"Sudahlah, Jaehyun."Taeyong hyung menarik ujung kaos putih polos yang kupakai, mencoba menghentikanku untuk bertengkar lagi dengan Johnny hyung.

Aku memainkan pisau daging di tangan kananku dan memandang daging didepanku dengan bingung, sedangkan Taeyong hyung melihat-lihat isi kulkas besar apartemen kami.

"Kalian sedang merayakan sesuatu? Kenapa ada banyak daging disini?" Taeyong hyung berkomentar dan menutup kulkas, lalu beralih ke Johnny hyung yang sedang meminum soda di meja makan.

Johnny hyung mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Hanya merayakan Jeffrey yang akhirnya percaya dan merasakan cinta setelah dua puluh dua tahun hidup."

Oh, hyung. Hampir saja aku melempar pisau daging ditanganku.

Taeyong hyung terlihat tidak berminat untuk berkomentar lebih lanjut. "Baiklah. Sekarang, apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Dirimu, hyung.

Johnny hyung menepuk meja makan, terlihat senang karena Taeyong hyung yang akan memasak. "Kimchi jjigae."

"Dan Jangjorim?" Taeyong hyung meminta persetujuan. Aku mengangguk, menuruti permintaannya.

"Jeffrey memasak Jeyuk Bokkeum dengan baik. Kau harus membuatnya malam ini, Jeff!"

Taeyong hyung mengernyit. "Aku rasa menu makan malam kita terlalu banyak."

"Tenang saja," Johnny hyung melambaikan tangannya santai, lalu menunjukku dengan dagunya. "Ada food fighter disini."

Aku melotot tidak suka. Itu panggilan dari keluargaku yang menurutku memalukan. Tidak sepantasnya Taeyong hyung mendengar panggilan it—

"Food fighter? Lucunya~" Taeyong hyung tertawa.

Sayangku, lebih lucu caramu tertawa dibandingkan panggilan anehku.

Aku dan Taeyong hyung sibuk dengan dunia kami sendiri. Aku memasak Jeyuk Bokkeum, sedangkan Taeyong hyung memasak Kimchi jjigae. Setelah Taeyong hyung selesai dengan Kimchi jjigae-nya, ia beralih memasak Jangjorim. Jika ada sela waktu, aku berusaha membantunya memasak Jangjorim.

Kami memasak dengan tenang—bisa dibilang canggung—karena tidak ada percakapan lebih selain tanya-jawab singkat. Johnny hyung yang biasanya membuat gaduh memilih untuk mandi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Aku sedikit khawatir ia tenggelam di bathup atau terpeleset di kamar mandi karena ia lama sekali keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku mencoba berbagai cara untuk mencairkan suasana. Mulai dari basa-basi hingga berbicara tentang jadwal mata kuliahnya. Taeyong hyung selalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Aku memberanikan diri menaikkan dagunya.

Taeyong hyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Kau selalu menghindari tatapanku. Apa ada yang salah?"

Wajah Taeyong hyung malah memerah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku apa yang salah." Aku berusaha membujuknya. Berada dalam suasana seperti ini membuatku tidak nyaman.

Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja, kau terlihat tampan sekali walaupun hanya dengan kaos putih polos dan celana training. Rambut berantakanmu malah menjadi poin tambahan juga!" Taeyong hyung menutup wajahnya malu. "Astaga, ini memalukan sekali. Maafkan aku jika membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Aku berkedip tidak percaya, menatap Taeyong hyung yang terlihat semakin malu.

Taeyong hyung memujiku tampan! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—

"Lupakan, Jaehyun! Kumohon lupakan. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, tapi aku berkata juj—"

Aku memotong ucapan Taeyong hyung dengan mencium dahinya yang tertutupi poni hitam lama. Ia terlihat imut sekali!

Taeyong hyung terlihat terkejut. "Ap—apa yang—"

Aku menyeringai. "Terima kasih."

"Wow, whatta lovely couple!" Johnny hyung tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang kami. Ia menghancurkan suasana romantis kami dengan kurang ajarnya. "Hey, banyak sekali cinta beterbangan disini!"

Johnny hyung dengan idiotnya menepuk-nepuk udara disekitarnya, bertingkah seperti ada cinta yang memiliki sayap beterbangan disekitarnya seperti nyamuk.

"Johnny!" Taeyong hyung berteriak sebal. Wajahnya masih memerah dengan lucunya.

Johnny hyung dan aku tertawa melihat Taeyong hyung membuang wajahnya dan melanjutkan acara memasak yang tertunda.

"Kalian berdua, berhenti tertawa dan tata meja makan!"

Johnny hyung masih tertawa saat menyiapkan alat makan dan membersihkan meja makan. Aku tersenyum geli dan mengambil nasi dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

Aku melirik Taeyong hyung yang masih berkutat di dapur. Bahkan dari belakang pun ia terlihat mempesona. Tubuh kecilnya yang ramping sedang memakai apron biru muda adalah segalanya bagiku.

"Istri able sekali, 'kan?" Johnny hyung menyeringai dan menyenggol lenganku.

Aku balas menyeringai dan mengangguk.

Hanya milikku. Kau harus menjadi milikku, Taeyong hyung.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan. "Taeyong hyung,"

"Apa?" Ia menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Apa kau mau kencan bersamaku besok malam?"

Dibelakang kami, Johnny hyung bersorak heboh.

Ah, aku juga menyadari wajah hingga telinga Taeyong hyung memerah. Ia mengangguk pelan, dan aku merasa hari itu aku sangat beruntung.

* * *

Setelah kemarin malam Taeyong hyung menerima ajakanku untuk kencan, sore ini aku sudah bersiap untuk menjemputnya.

Aku memakai kemeja flanel biru yang dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan kaos putih polos sebagai lapisan dalaman dan celana jeans hitam. Rambut pirangku sudah tertata rapi, tapi aku yakin beberapa saat lagi akan berantakan mengingat hari ini Taeyong hyung memilih pantai untuk tempat kencan kami.

Kata Taeyong hyung, ia sedang ingin melihat sunset. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat pemandangan indah seperti itu. Taeyong hyung juga berkata jika ia tidak berniat untuk berenang, jadi aku berpakaian seperti ini untuk menemaninya yang hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai.

Setelah menunggu Taeyong hyung keluar dari rumahnya selama beberapa menit, aku menjalankan mobil menuju pantai. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat ibu Taeyong hyung menggodaku. Katanya, Taeyong hyung lama memilih baju yang tepat untuk kencan denganku. Ia berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin dihadapanku.

Andaikan Taeyong hyung tahu, apapun pakaian yang ia pakai tidak masalah bagiku. Ia sudah terlalu mempesona.

Saat kami sampai, kami memilih untuk melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya didalam mobil. Berjaga-jaga jika kami tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bermain air di tepi pantai.

Seperti yang kubilang, baru sebentar kami berjalan dan menikmati cahaya matahari yang hangat di sore hari, rambut pirangku sudah berantakan lagi terkena angin. Taeyong hyung tertawa saat melihatku berusaha merapikan rambutku.

"Sudahlah, Jaehyun. Percuma saja."

Aku cemberut, lalu membungkuk, menyentuhkan tanganku ke air. Setelah itu, aku mencipratkan air dari tanganku yang basah ke wajah Taeyong hyung.

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong hyung balas mencipratiku dengan air.

Lihat, sudah kubilang kami pasti tidak bisa menahan diri. Celana jeans yang kami gulung hingga lutut menjadi sedikit basah, begitu juga dengan pakaian atas kami.

Kami berdua tertawa, dan aku benar-benar memuja senyum Taeyong hyung yang membuatnya jauh lebih indah dan mempesona.

"Hyung, mataharinya akan tenggelam sebentar lagi."

Taeyong hyung mengikuti arah tanganku yang menunjuk pemandangan di depan. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar dan memfoto pemandangan matahari tenggelam yang ia tunggu.

Aku diam-diam juga mengeluarkan ponselku, memfoto Taeyong hyung yang manis dan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Seiring waktu berjalan, aku semakin mencintainya. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.

"Hyung,"

Taeyong hyung menyimpan ponselnya dan menoleh. Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman manis yang selalu kusukai. "Ya, Jaehyun?"

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu. Aku yakin setelah ini, kita akan menjadi lebih canggung, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam karena gugup.

Taeyong hyung mendekatiku. Oh no, pilihan yang buruk karena aku jadi semakin gugup. "Katakan saja, Jaehyun. Ada apa?"

"I saw an angel. Ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu, kau bersinar seperti malaikat dari surga." Kedua tanganku menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyong hyung. "Semua dari dirimu, membuatku berimajinasi sosok seorang malaikat."

Mata Taeyong hyung menatapku tidak percaya. Ia terlihat kaget dengan ucapanku yang sangat tiba-tiba. "A—aku?

Aku mengangguk. "Aku penasaran. Siapa dirimu sesungguhnya hingga bisa secantik ini, hyung?"

Wajahnya memerah, dan aku selalu menyukai itu. Ia sepertinya tidak sanggup berkata-kata karena malu. Taeyong hyung sangat mudah dibaca.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, hyung. Dan aku sangat menyukaimu."

Taeyong hyung melirikku dengan malu-malu. Detik demi detik berlalu. Sepertinya ia belum menemukan suaranya untuk menjawab ucapanku.

"Cantik, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aku memandangnya lembut.

"B—bagaimana jika kita mencoba untuk membuat hubungan yang lebih d—dari ini?" Taeyong hyung menggigit bibirnya dan memandangku dengan mata berbinarnya yang cantik.

Aku tersenyum. Tangan kananku mengelus pipi tirusnya yang lembut. "Karena kita belum saling mengenal dengan baik, mungkin ini membutuhkan waktu. Aku juga takut kau hanya menerimaku karena kasihan, hyung."

"Aku tidak setega itu." Taeyong hyung cemberut. Lucunya.

"Aku tahu." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tapi mari kita lihat seberapa dalam perasaan kita, hyung. Aku ingin kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Taeyong hyung mengangguk malu. "Aku yakin aku akan menjadi m—milikmu."

"Sungguh?!" Aku memegang kedua sisi wajah mempesonanya. "Hyung, kau sungguh-sungguh mau menjadi milikku?"

"Ya, Jeffeuri." Taeyong hyung berkata pelan. Mata besarnya memandangku sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku menarik tubuh kecil Taeyong hyung kedalam pelukanku. Ia terlihat menyamankan dirinya di pelukanku, membuatku mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"I'll be your morning star," aku menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Taeyong hyung. "And you're my angel."

* * *

Beberapa bulan berlalu, hubunganku dengan Taeyong hyung semakin dekat. Taeyong sangat baik, manis, menggemaskan, perhatian, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Orang tua Taeyong hyung dan orang tuaku juga saling mengenal dan dekat. Bahkan Krystal noona terkadang mampir ke rumah Taeyong hyung disela-sela kesibukannya bersamaku untuk sekedar mengobrol dan bercanda bersama.

Akhir-akhir ini, Taeyong hyung memutuskan tinggal di apartemenku karena jarak apartemen dengan universitas kami lumayan dekat dibandingkan dengan rumah Taeyong hyung.

Johnny hyung sepertinya sangat sibuk dengan tugasnya. Ia sering pulang malam. Johnny hyung bahkan tidak menyadari Taeyong hyung tinggal bersamaku, karena ia melototiku saat menemukan diriku bergelung dalam selimut bersama Taeyong hyung.

"Apa-apaan ini, Jeff? Kembalikan Taeyong ketempat asalnya!"

Aku mendengus sebal karena Johnny hyung mengganggu di pagi buta seperti ini. "Taeyong hyung sudah tinggal bersamaku sekarang."

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah resmi?"

Aku mengangguk. Kami memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa minggu yang lalu. "John hyung, kau melihat piyama Taeyong hyung? Lucu sekali! Cocok sekali dengannya, 'kan?"

"Warna baby blue dengan motif polkadot pink? Kekanakan sekali." Johnny hyung menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa Taeyong tinggal disini?"

"Karena jarak apartemen kita dengan universitas lebih dekat." Aku mengangkat bahuku sekilas. "Lagipula aku ingin melihatnya sebelum tidur dan saat bangun tidur. Karena dia adalah moonlight dan sunshine ku."

"Ewh, so cheesy!"

"Hey, aku mendengar kalian!"

Aku menoleh, Taeyong hyung duduk diranjangku dan mengusap matanya seperti anak kecil.

Johnny tersenyum lebar. "Maaf."

Taeyong hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandangku dengan tatapan berbinar. "Jaehyun~ Dingin sekali."

"Kemarilah my fluffy ball of rainbow~"

Aku memeluknya dan merebahkannya kembali ke ranjang. Aku menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh kami.

"Stop it, guys! Segeralah menikah saja!" Johnny hyung membanting pintu kamarku. "Aku mau muntah melihat kalian!"

Taeyong hyung dan aku tertawa geli, tidak peduli dengan Johnny hyung yang terlihat terganggu.

Aku mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Kau bisa tidur lagi, hyung."

Taeyong hyung menelusupkan wajahnya ke leherku. "Aku mencintaimu, Jeffeuri."

"Begitu juga aku." Aku tersenyum dan ikut menyusulnya kembali ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Chapter Two; End.

* * *

Maaf kalau feelnya ga kerasa. Sebenernya, ini ff perpisahan sebelum hiatus. Tanggal 2 Mei, aku UN.

Aku berharap para readers dengan baik hati dukung dan ikut doain aku semoga bisa ngerjain dengan lancar :')

Mungkin bagi kalian, aku lebay karena UN dianggep penting banget dan susah banget. Tapi inilah aku. Jujur aja, masih banyak materi yang belum aku kuasai, padahal UN makin dekat. Aku harus gimana? :')

Aku harap responnya bagus, karena aku ngerjain ini disela-sela pemadatan jam pembelajaran. Semoga aku bisa ngejar materi yang belum kupahami sebelum UN biar bisa ngerjain dengan lancar ya :')

Dan happy #NCTU1stAnniversary! Ga nyangka udah satu tahun aku ada di fandom ini. Kalian semua sungguh fandom yang bikin aku nyaman. Ga kerasa juga udah satu tahun sama anak-anak NCT :') Dari awal sampai sekarang, dedek selalu sayang sama kalian. /peluk member satu-satu/

Makasih buat semuanya. Aku sayang kalian! Sampai ketemu lagi!

Coba tebak aku Fafa atau Nabila (Vava) wkwk /ga penting/


End file.
